Zombie 411
A zombie is a animated corpse brought back to life by mystical means, such as witchcraft.The term described a hypnotized person. Bereft of consciousness and self-awareness, yet ambulant and able to respond to surrounding stimuli. According to the tenets of Vodou, a dead person can be revived by a bokor or sorcerer. Zombies remain under the control of the bokor since they have no will of their own. Then there is the myth zombies, were they rise up and eat you. You should always be prepared for a zombie apocalypse. They’re all types of zombies, Runners, they are zombies that are fast and will chase you for a long period of time. Then they’re walkers, they are slower than a average person walking, they are quite though, unlike the runners. Then they’re crawlers, you would have to look all around you and especially at the ground because crawlers are one of the most quietest zombies in the world, when you don’t realize it, they would have already bitten you. Then they’re big zombies, they are slow, loud, and not smart at all but if you see one, they are really big and more time killing. Then finally, they’re animal zombies, they all all of the above from quiet to loud, small to big, slow to fast, If any animal was to get bite by a zombie, they would turn to a zombie faster than we would. What are some zombie weapons? Hmmmm..... I would have to say, a axe because its sharp and dependable. Then a machete because its easier to swing and it’s amazingly sharp. Then it would be a large bowie knife because you’re able to fit it in your bookbag and its sharp,pointy, and easy to swing and cut open. Then they’re bad weapons to use, like a wrench because you will have to swing it a lot just to kill a zombie, one that one take too long, two you will be out of energy time you get done. Another bad weapon to use is a screwdriver, ya it looks cool to use like in the movies, but it’s actually just more easier to get close to a zombie and most likely get bitten by a zombie. Here are some weapons I would suggest, first a baseball bat, second a tire iron, 3rd a golf-club, 4th a kitchen knife, and at last number 5, I would have to say a jack-hammer. Safe places.......Really there will be no safe places but that’s where you come in, you pick a place that you want to be around for a while, then secure it, check every room, every acer of land and then build up windows, doors, and then find a place to get on roof and hide (for lookout). Walmart is a okay place to survive, if you have a lot of people with you, but if it’s just some people, then I would suggest a smaller place like pawnshop or a small town store. Big towns, stores, and a closed in area are all bad places to go, if you stumbled into hundreds of zombies, then how would you get out, or how would you even survive, that’s why you must think ahead before you do something that can get you and the people that survived around you killed. If the zombie apocalypse came right now, they would most likely kill 14/16 of humankind. People would start to actually believe in the apocalypse if they happen to run into them but it would already be too late. Zombies can also mean evolution of a new world or even the recreation that was talked about in the bible. Also if a zombie has a broken bone or bleeding real bad, they will ignore their instincts and they would die trying to bite you.